baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
2002: (B Side) Blood Sabbath/Prologue 5: The Young President Who Likes to Make Business Personal
Previous Chapter - Phone Call Advice to the Copycat Next Chapter - Prologue 6: They Deny God Synopsis An initially unknown individual relates the formation of The Mask Makers in the Italian port city Lotto Valentino during the 1700s to another unnamed individual implied to be under duress. The first person explains that originally the Mask Maker was one person who persuaded a group of children and became a 'monster', and then became a clown thanks to the words of an 'insane boy.' When a second boy got involved, the clown became an organization. After that, the Mask Makers seeped into society like poison, gathering power for reasons lost to time. And as the centuries passed, the organization and its principles changed with only the ideal of power remaining constant. The individual identifies his own company as the modern day iteration of the Mask Makers, and that the original Mask Maker was called Monica Campanella - her true name Maribel Boroñal. The individual says that she'd lost her true name as punishment for a murder, and that the singularity of the Mask Maker was born thanks to the the boy whom she loved - the same boy who would eventually murder her. He calls Monica a manipulated fool and her lover a wicked villain before revealing that the two had a child. The Mask Makers' legacy was passed down through the bloodline until it reached the individual's shoulders, and he now introduces himself as Luchino B. Campanella - the person who will now silence the 'reporter' forever. He advises the reporter to not struggle (though he notes that the reporter's broken limbs and back would make struggling difficult), and shows the reporter a stiletto, which he says will hide inside the reporter like a 'magic trick.' Luchino pierces the stiletto through the man's neck and into the top of his head. Once he withdraws the stiletto, he coldly asks the men and women crowding the underground room to quickly dispose of the corpse. As the Mask Makers set to work, Luchino - a teenager - leaves for the washroom and promptly vomits into a toilet, the faces of countless people he's killed flashing across his vision. After vomiting a total of nine times, and making sure his eyes are no longer bloodshot, he leaves the washroom and is greeted by Aging in the hallway outside. The two talk, and Aging asks Luchino if he is sure he wants to come aboard the ship with the rest of the Mask Makers. Luchino replies that he has to personally bring 'this matter' to an end, and affirms that if he ends up in danger than all the Mask Makers are 'finished.' Not particularly concerned, Aging laughs and wonders if Luchino plans on avenging Death's death before the two launch into a conversation about involving personal feelings with business, and 'assets' like lives and a feeling of security. Luchino confides that he has used his personal funds to commission to the Mask Makers an extra job on this mission. Aging notes that Luchino's hate for a certain individual is unusually strong considering they have never met in person. She adds that the extra job probably conflicts with their current mission, which is to 'capture the immortals.' Luchino corrects her - all the Mask Makers need to do for their mission is to capture any one of the immortals; since there will be at least three immortals aboard the ship, Luchino figures that he can claim one for himself. Luchino derisively calls Aging and the other Four Agonies 'tools' who don't have the right to talk back at him, but Aging calls him out on his lie - if he really considered them tools, then he would not take the time to talk to them individually. She wonders why he acts so cold, and offers a few guesses as to what those reasons could be. Luchino orders her to not 'see right through him' and runs off; once alone, Aging takes out several photos of the immortals Elmer C. Albatross, Nile, Sylvie Lumiere, Denkurō Tōgō, and Luchino's own photo of Huey Laforet, which has a red line drawn over his throat. She mumbles that Huey does sort of resemble Luchino, and supposes that perhaps it is not so unreasonable that Huey might be Luchino's ancestor after all. Trivia Cultural References ''"A hundred years before a hero called the Demon of Corsica--or a cannibal, as some called him--was crowned Emperor." ''- The "demon of Corsica" is a reference to Napoleon Bonaparte. Henry Livingston used the term to refer to Napoleon in a poem he wrote for the Poughkeepsie Journal in 1811. Referbacks The person whom Luchino is talking to is the supposed reporter from the previous inserts. Characters in Order of Appearance Luchino B. Campanella Aging Quotes Category:Light Novel Chapters